


Something Sweet

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> At this point the challenge took its toll. After 5 entries for the Getting Married prompt, and five failed drafts for Day 27 which I ended up scrapping altogether (but wrote the final concept in one sitting), this is what I had left in me @_@;;; ha ha

Teddy hated tests. He never felt like he studied properly, what with his many hobbies and super-hero duties, and just somehow felt like the space in his head could be used for better things than to store a bunch of facts he was  _forced_  to remember, and were likely not to serve any purpose in his life.  
That translated into quite the unhealthy sense of anxiety sometimes, especially with most of his classmates being in even worse states of panic.  
And on top of that, there was the knowledge that if he didn’t keep a certain average, he’d be suspended from the team.  
Ugh, just…  _ugh_ , he thought, but just as he was about to reach for his phone to turn it off before the exam, the device rang.  
The notification sound alone was enough to cheer him up some, as it was the sound he assigned for when his boyfriend texted him. It got better when he read the message itself.  
It didn’t make much sense - unless, of course, you were Teddy - but the general vibe was obvious. A lot of happy chatter, news of a new title they were both interested in coming out, and a declaration of movie-night, where they’ll watch one of Teddy’s all-time favorite films.   
An idle smile rose to Teddy’s lips as he kissed the screen where Billy’s nickname was displayed before he put the device away. Trust Billy to put things in perspective and make it all better in one full sweep.   
The test was a lot less intimidating in light of the promise the rest of the day - and night - held in store for him.  
And he still got a B+, thank you very much. All thanks to an almost magical peace of mind.  
  
–––  
  
Billy wasn’t a morning person. It didn’t take long for Teddy to catch up on that, and as soon as they moved to a place of their own, he adapted. It meant that morning usually found him already in the kitchen, making coffee along with breakfast while Billy still struggled to get out from between the covers and through morning routine.   
Sometimes, the meal got a bit cold by the time Billy showed up. Other times - rare times - Billy showed up at roughly the same time as Teddy - those were usually the times Billy started work early. But most of the time, Teddy found himself with a Billy pressing against his back, arms wrapped around Teddy’s waist and bristled face pressing against his shoulder.  
  
“Please don’t fall asleep on me.” Teddy requested softly as he mixed the coffee and milk the way he knew Billy liked it.  
  
“Then hurry up.” Billy replied with a voice that was still hoarse from sleep, and muffled against Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
The blond never really minded this, as Billy always felt so warm, and was hugging him tightly enough to be effectively clinging.  
  
“Your coffee’s served.” Teddy hummed softly and turned around, only to be rewarded for his efforts with a sleepy, lazy kiss.  
  
“Morning, Tee.”  
  
“Morning, Bee. Now drink before it gets cold.”


End file.
